


Secretos

by Giny04



Series: En casa [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian ha estado ocultando un pequeño secreto. Spoiler de “El Doctor Bashir, ¿supongo?”.  Traducción al español del original inglés <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/10116"> "Secrets" </a> de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260"> mrs260 </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116) by [mrs260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260). 



**Título** : Secretos (Tercera parte de la serie “[En casa](../series/35271)”).

**Autor** : [mrs260](../users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260)

**Traductor** : [giny04](../users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04)

**Tipo** : traducción al español del original inglés “[Secretos](10116)” de [mrs260](../users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260).

**Pareja** : Julian Bashir / Elim Garak.

**Categoría** : vinculado a episodio.

**Resúmen** : Julian ha estado ocultando un pequeño secreto. Spoiler de “El Doctor Bashir, ¿supongo?”.

**Clasificación** : No es necesaria.

**Notas** : Se trata de una adaptación y no de una estricta traducción literal. Me niego a llamar a Julian “Julián”, lo siento.

**Disclaimer (descargo de responsabilidad):** Sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sino sólo por placer, he traducido el texto “[Secrets](10116)” escrito por [mrs260](../users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260), quien tampoco tiene ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes (Julian Bashir, Elim Garak, etc.) y el mundo de ficción al que alude el texto (Star Trek) son propiedad de Paramount Pictures Inc. 

 

**SECRETOS**

**(Tercera parte de la serie “En casa”)**

 

-   Es sólo que no entiendo por qué tuvo que matarla.

-   Lo requería el bien del Estado.

-   Qué romántico – resopló Bashir -. ¿Hay alguna historia de amor cardasiana en la que se establezcan, vivan felices para siempre y críen diez hijos?

-   La ficción sin conflicto no es interesante – indicó Garak.

-   Sí, pero de vez en cuando un final feliz estaría bien.

Garak parpadeó reprimiendo una sonrisa de afecto.

-   Es un final feliz, doctor. Su muerte salva a Cardasia.

Bashir intentó fulminar con la mirada:

-   Permíteme repetirlo – e hizo una seña con infinita paciencia -. ¿Hay algo en donde el Estado sea salvado y ambos amantes vivan?

-   Pero, doctor, su sacrificio tiene como objetivo mostrar la nobleza y la pureza de su amor, tanto por el Estado como del uno por el otro. El impacto emocional sería mediocre sin hubieran vivido.

-   ¿No debería vuestra literatura mostrar que la lealtad al Estado es algo más gratificante?

-   ¡Por el contrario! – casi gritó Garak realmente conmocionado por el idea -. La verdadera lealtad no necesita recompensas – e inhaló arrogantemente antes de continuar comiendo.

-   Tienes razón, por supuesto – sonrió Bashir -. Pero sigue sin gustarme.

-   Entonces estamos empate.

-   Supongo que no debería haber esperado que te gustara “Romeo y Julieta”. Debe ser la más insípida de las parejas según los estándares cardasianos.

-   No tanto por eso sino por el desprecio que mostraron hacia sus familias. No creí que me pudiera volver a escandalizar el comportamiento humano después de cuanto he visto, pero esto, doctor...

-   ¿No encuentras el tema del amor capaz de sobrepasar todas las barreras ni lo más mínimamente interesante? – preguntó Bashir.

Garak dibujó una mueca:

-   De verdad, querido, deberías saber a estas alturas que plantear preguntas importantes no es la forma adecuada para conseguir una respuesta de mí

-   Esperaba que hicieras una excepción – dijo Julian sonriendo afectuosamente.

-   Me temo que no, querido. Quizás si hubieran sido adultos y estado enamorados de una manera convincente, sería más indulgente. Tú, por otra parte... – paró un instante esperando alguna reacción y Julian consiguió mirarle con una adorable mirada de aturdimiento.

El joven sonrió, intentando no reír:

-   ¿Qué?

-   Te decepcionó “El sacrificio de Ratanek” porque el protagonista asesina al gran amor de su vida para salvar al Estado. Por su parte, Romeo y Julieta murieron sin propósito alguno a causa de un mensaje abortado... e insistes en que se trata de la mejor historia de amor que tu cultura ha sido capaz de producir...

-   Supongo que estoy un poco nervioso por cuán alegremente los cardasianos matan a sus parejas por el bien mayor – se le ocurrió a Julian.

Garak sonrió inscrutable hasta que Julian volvió a dirigirle la mirada. El joven abrió sus ojos y luego se sonrojó y ofreció a Garak lo que realmente era una parodia de mirada fulminante.

-   De todas formas, podría pensarse que la muerte por el Estado es preferible a la vida misma y la familia. Cada cardasiano en cada historia que me has dado parece feliz por vivir y morir en la miseria. Si no lo supiera mejor – concluía con un guiño -, diría que sois una especie masoquista. ¿Hay algo que debería saber, Elim?

Con un gesto de exasperación Garak añadió:

-   De verdad, doctor, tengo que irme. Te veré a la cena.

Julian sonrió y apretó su mano:

-   Allí estaré.

~~~

Menos de dos horas después le sorprendió ver a Julian entrar en su sastrería, pero se sorprendió incluso más cuando descrubrió que dos humanos acompañaban al doctor.

-   Garak, ¿Tienes un par de minutos? Necesito a un civil como testigo en unos análisis de sangre.

-   Por supuesto, doctor. A tu servicio.

Julian sonrió hacia él con incomodidad.

-   Gracias – y, volviéndose, añadió: - Ah, Garak, mientras se hacen los análisis... estos son mis padres: Richard y Amsha Bashir. Madre, padre, éste es Garak.

-   ¿Mientras se hacen los exámenes? – añadió Richard Bashir -. De verdad, Jules..

-   Estuve ausente durante treinta y siete días y nadie sospechó que no era yo. No me arriesgo.

Richard cerró su boca:

-   ¿Treinta y siete días?

Garak colocó una mano amigable sobre el hombro del joven:

-   Pensamos que estaba de buen ánimo.

-   Ya veo – dijo Richard -. Bien, sigue con los análisis – y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Julian, entonces, agarró la mano de Garak y murmuró algo prácticamente inaudible:

-   Me temo que la cena queda suspendida.

Garak asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con amabilidad hacia el rostro oprimido del joven doctor que, de pronto, parecía incluso más joven y vulnerable. Mientras cerraba la puerta de su sastrería, Amsha preguntó:

-   ¿Por qué hacen falta civiles? No lo hacen así en la Tierra.

-   Un cambio en el procedimiento, lo instauramos la semana pasada. Si varias personas manejan las muestras, es mucho más difícil falsificar el test. Teóricamente es para prevenir el remplazo de mi personal y el mío: puesto que no somos las únicas personas que manejan las muestras, reemplazarnos sería fútil – y respiró profundamente -. O al menos eso esperamos.

Garak dibujó en su rostro una leve mueca. Julian aún estaba deteriorado por su dura experiencia, y sus padres no parecían ayudar. Así que cuando cruzaron el Promenade, Garak comenzó una conversación con ellos, intentando calmar la incomodidad del joven médico:

-   Díganme, ¿planean quedarse por mucho tiempo o se marcharán después de las entrevistas?

-   No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, desafortunadamente. Jules está ocupado... – dijo Amsha tristemente.

-   Y yo tengo negocios a los que volver – añadó rápidamente Richard -. Es una suerte que pudiéramos encontrar tiempo para venir.

Garak observó cómo Julian, deliberadamente, no entornó sus ojos sino que sonrió:

-   Sí, sería desafortunado si el doctor Zimmerman ejerciera mayor influencia en la vida de nuestro doctor – dijo el cardasiano, y Julian rió entre dientes:

-   Te hubiera gustado que te entrevistara también a ti para poder decirle que te disparé.

-   ¡Ridículo! Nunca le diría algo tan obviamente verdadero.

-   Y te preguntas por qué no te entrevista...

Garak rió, y en ese momento en los rostros de los padres de Julian pudo comprobar el origen de la famosa mirada atónita de Julian Bashir. No era, no obstante, tan adorable en ellos, pensó Garak. Ah, bueno, al menos Julian parecía más relajado.

El doctor les guió hacia la sala de reconocimiento.

-   Bueno, terminemos con esto para que cada cual pueda volver a su trabajo.

 

~~~

Fascinante: Richard Bashir era un mentiroso, y no uno particularmente hábil. Además, Julian parecía como aterrorizado por lo que el hombre pudiera decir, y Garak se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose el por qué. El hombre era un bochorno, seguro, pero no del tipo que podría llegar a arruinar la reputación de su hijo...

No podía explicar exactamente qué es lo que le llevó a investigar, pero fue obvio en cuanto lo encontró...

A la edad de quince años Jules Bashir deja de llamarse a sí mismo Jules para comenzar a llamarse Julian. En su primer exámen bajo este nombre sus notas fueron incluso inferiores a las anteriores... De hecho, las notas de Julian bajaron durante aquel curso. Después, había estado obtniendo calificaciones con de de noventa en una escala hasta el cien, pero su media comenzó a bajar a noventa y cinco y permaneció en ese punto durante al menos dos años.

Pero el asunto era incluso más interesante: Julian Bashir obtuvo exactamente noventa y cinco en cada uno de los exámenes que realizó durante tres cursos académicos y, después, sus notas comenzaron a variar con un patrón sutil pero discernible. Obviamente el muchacho se había dado cuenta de que sus notas eran sospechosas, y tomó las medidas necesarias para remediarlo.

Garak amplió su investigación a las actividades extracurriculares de Julian: vió grabaciones de sus primeros partidos de tenis, funestos, y casi rió en voz alta observando el esfuerzo increíble del muchacho por perder. Se preguntó cómo nadie se había dado cuenta en aquellos días.

Una vez en la Facultad de Medicina de la Flota Estelar, las notas de Julian volvieron a ser excelentes: después de todo no era un estigma ser un chico brillante entre un montón de chicos también brillantes. Durante sus años en la universidad, sólo una pregunta fue respondida de forma incorrecta por parte del joven: quella sobre la famosa fibra post gangliónica.

Encontrar calificaciones de Jules Bashir antes de la edad de seis años fue una tarea mucho más ardua. No obstante, para quien sabe dónde buscar, estuvieron disponibles, incluso pudo encontrar el archivo sobre el viaje a Adigeon Prime.

Garak se sentó, atónito. Su mundo comenzó a desequilibrarse de forma peligrosa.

~~~

No sabía qué es lo que había estado esperando… no se había dado cuenta en absoluto de que Julian había estado ocultándole un secreto hasta que supo de qué se trataba, y cuando el comunicador sonó apenas sí pudo escuchar la quejumbrosa voz que el aparato grabó:

-   ¿Elim? Soy Julian… necesito hablar contigo, ha pasado algo y necesito tu ayuda...

La verdad no había cambiado tan radicalmente en años, y se preguntaba si podría volver a ver a Julian como el hombre que una vez amó.

~~~

Fue incluso ridículamente sencillo arreglar el problema. Un mensaje cifrado a uno de sus contactos en la versión de la Federación de la Orden Obsidiana (que llevaba el nombre de Sección 31) y la cadena de acontecimientos se puso en marcha para que Julian permaneciera en la Flota, en la medicina, y en la estación.

Y una vez hecho aquello, Elim Garak se encerró en su cuarto y trató de no pensar en lo que sucedería después.

~~~

Quizás fueron dos días, quizás fueron más. Ignoró las llamadas de Julian así como las de cualquier otra persona (¿Quién más te llama, Elim? ¿Ziyal? Sí, claro, estaba preocupada…). Se cerró con llave, kanaar y terrible literatura humana intentando escapar de la insistencia siempre presente de la memoria cardasiana, tratando de congelar su mutabilidad, de evitar los efectos del nuevo descubrimiento en el pasado.

-   ¿Elim?

Alzó su mirada e intentó ignorar al intruso volviendo a su libro y a su botella.

-   Julian, ¿cómo has conseguido entrar? – preguntó, paradójicamente invitando al intruso.

-   Nos ha llevado dos horas a Miles y a mí, muchas gracias – dijo Julian con impaciencia, mirando sobre sus hombros - ¿Dickens? Debes estar desesperado.

Con un gesto Garak se giró para mirarle.

-   ¿Cuánto has tenido que beber, Elim? – y Garak indicó una pila de botellas vacías -. ¿Has comido? – preguntó el doctor.

-   No mucho.

-   Por eso te ves tan mal. Déjame prepararte algo mientras te duchas.

-   ¿No te vas de la estación? – preguntó Garak inocentemente.

-   No. Mi padre va de camino a la cárcel y mi secreto ya no lo es, pero aún soy miembro de la Flota y médico. Zimmerman no ha conseguido arruinarme. Todo fue arreglado incluso antes de que enviara su informe. Ahora ve y dúchate, habrá una comida caliente esperándote cuando salgas.

Y después de una rápida ducha Garak apareció en la puerta observando al joven preparando la comida. No parecía, en verdad, diferente. Cansado, triste, estresado, un poco más delgado, realmente enfadado, pero no parecía mejorado genéticamente, comofuera eso. Con un gesto Garak fue hacia al sofá y se sentó junto al muchacho quien le ofreció una taza.

-   Bebe esto, te pondrá sobrio. Después, come algo.

-   Estás enfadado conmigo.

-   Debo admitir – comenzó con una severa sonrisa – que estoy un poco molesto por el hecho de que hayas decidido emborracharte cuando más te necesito, pero puesto que a mí también me apetece beber, creo, por el momento, que te perdonaré eventualmente. Hablaremos de eso después.

Garak bebió el remedio instantáneo obedientemente y luego comió, descubriendo que estaba realmente hambriendo cuando el remedio aclaró sus ideas.

Julian le observaba en cada bocado hasta que limpió su plato.

-   ¿Te apetece hablar? – preguntó el humano.

-   Me has estado guardando un secreto durante cinco años – comenzó el cardasiano -. He estado... reconsiderando... – no existía un equivalente humano para la palabra que necesitaba. La memoria humana era diferente a la cardasiana.

-   Tú has estado reconsiderando porque yo he estado guardando un secreto – la voz de Julian era amable, suvizando las duras palabras -. Debes admitir que es irónico, considerando todo cuanto tú me has estado ocultando.

-   He sido más honesto contigo de lo que lo he sido con cualquier otra persona, doctor.

-   Sé que no es lo que parece en este momento, Garak, pero yo también. Te he dicho cosas que nadie más sabe.

-   No me dijiste esto. Es difícil creer que incluso un humano podría olvidarlo.

-   Te sorprendería lo flexible que es la memoria humana. Me olvidé de ello hace mucho tiempo, sencillamente porque quería... – Julian se ruborizó y miró a otro lado -. Y, además, esperaba que ya lo supieras.

-   Punto muerto. Confié en que eras lo que parecías ser. Te subestimé como siempre, doctor.

El rostro de Julian se torció en una sonrisa irónica:

-   Supongo que sería estúpido por mi parte preguntarte cómo lo descubriste.

-   Supongo que sí, lo es – dijo Garak respondiendo con una sonrisa.

Julian dio una palmada sobre su muslo y sus ojos de tonos verdosos se volvieron de nuevo serios.

-   Siento haber mentido, Elim.

-   No deberías – algo le dijo que el joven realmente no lo sentía -. Y no te disculpes para calmarme. Deberíamos haber superado eso ya. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para protegerte a tí mismo.

-   Si sirve de consuelo... Nunca me contuve contigo, de verdad. Me llevas al límite, siempre has abierto mi mente como nunca lo ha hecho nadie.

Garak sonrió con arrepentimiento:

-   Eso ayuda, Julian. De verdad. Eso significa que no tengo que reajustar completamente mi opinión de ti. Sin embargo, no es una simple cuestión de perdón como lo es con tus amigos de la Federación y los bajoranos.

-   Entonces, ¿Qué?

-   ¿Qué sabes de la memoria cardasiana?

-   Sé que parece ser ideática. Los médicos de la Federación siempre han destacado la capacidad de los cardasianos para recordar claramente cualquier evento pasado. Por mi experiencia, diría que es... más profundo que eso. Los cardasianos no olvidan fácilmente, es como si el desprecio estuviera siempre fresco en sus mentes – dijo Julian incluso más pálido conforme iba hablando -. Nunca me perdonarás por esto, ¿verdad?

Garak hizo un gesto con la cabeza:

-   Ven aquí  - y trajo hacia sí al hermoso (aunque no naturalmente) cuerpo y besó su pálida mejilla -. Te he dicho que no es una cuestión de perdón. Entiendo por qué mentiste. Incluso aplaudo tu astucia manteniéndome sin saber nada, tal y como fue. Habría investigado intensivamete a cualquier otra persona desde el principio, pero tú desde siempre me desarmaste. Te subestimé, y ahora descubro que me has ganado en mi propio juego. Además, sigo estando desarmado por tí incluso cuando es ya obvio que te he estado subestimando. Has aprendido de mí y aplicado lo que te he enseñado. ¿Cómo podría un maestro no sentirse orgulloso de tal pupilo?

Garak sintió que la cálida mejilla de Julian sobre su cuello.

-   ¿Pero? – su voz, aunque cautelosa, retenía cierta esperanza.

-   La memoria cardasiana no es linear en el sentido de la humana. Cada nuevo acontecimiento afecta al pasado, incluso si el pasado permanece fresco y accesible como el día que sucedió. Una revelación como esta... cada momento que hemos pasado juntos ha cambiado en mi mente. Siempre lo hace, claro, pero no de forma tan radical. No me he visto en la necesidad de reajustar mi opinión de tí desde que  me disparaste. Puede que ni siquiera entonces.

-   Suena terriblemente inestable.

-   No inestable.... simplemente mutable.

-   Eso explica tu punto de vista sobre la verdad, al menos un poco. Entonces, ¿cómo me ves ahora?

-   Eres mucho más parecido a mí de lo que me había percatado. Eres también, por el momento, un ente un tanto desconocido. Es casi... perturbador darse cuenta de que no conozco a mi pareja como pensaba que lo hacía. 

-   Es lo que hace la vida interesante – dijo Julian con una sonrisa y destacando sus palabras con una mirada inocentona en su rostro -. Viniendo de un experto.

-   Lo que más me preocupaba estos días era la posibilidad de que fueras una persona diferente a la que amé.

-   ¿Es eso por lo que me estabas evitando?

-   Sí.

-   Puedes ser realmente egoísta algunas veces, Elim. Necesitaba tu apoyo. Cuando pensé que tendría que abandonar la estación necesitaba saber si vendrías conmigo. Tenía miedo de perderte, de que me odiarías por esto.

-   Nunca estuviste en peligro de verte forzado a abandonar la estación o la práctica médica o la Flota. ¡Por lo menos me encargué de eso! No quería que te marcharas antes de saber si te seguía queriendo.

Julian se incorporó levemente:

-   Pensé que era algo que había sugerido mi padre.

-   Independientemente de lo que parece, la Flota Estelar habría hecho algo parecido en cualquier caso. Todavía tengo contactos influyentes.

-   Bueno, gracias. Supongo que debería darte las gracias por ser tan retorcido por mi cuenta – sonrió Julian -. Tú también deberías confiar en mí, Elim. Quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez que algo malo suceda a uno de nosotros estarás conmigo, y no escondiéndote con una botella.

-   Lo haré – murmuró Garak tras un gesto. Incluso deseaba que fuera verdad.

-   ¿Pero? – apuntó Julian, y Garak dibujó en su rostro una mueca al comprender cómo había llegado a quebrar su psique a causa de una decepción tan simple. Realmente estaba desentrenado si no podía mentir a su propio amante.

-   No he tenido ninguna relación romántica antes. De hecho, nunca he tenido ningún tipo de relación donde la confianza era algo que se esperara. Necesito... tiempo para familirizarme, querido.

-   Intentaré ser paciente – dijo Julian besándole en la mejilla, y luego le miró a los ojos: - ¿Elim?

-   ¿Sí?

-   ¿Todavía me quieres? No me lo has dicho.

-   No pareces una persona diferente a la que eras, y me has asegurado que no atenuaste tu inteligencia por mí...

-   Nunca – dijo Julian con firmeza.

-   Te avisé de que no deberías esperar escucharlo a menudo – dijo con ojos cautelosos.

-   Necesito oirlo ahora, Garak. ¿Todavía me quieres?

Garak observó al hermoso joven, al rostro pálido y el cuerpo tembloroso. Le vio jadear después de haber aguantado la respiración demasiado tiempo.

¿Cómo se sentía? Todavía no se había atrevido a considerarlo, había temido la pérdida demasiado. No quería perder al muchacho, que confiaba en él más allá de lo lógico y lo evidente. El hombre que siempre le había sosprendido con nueva y profunda astucia, con su idealismo... Aunque sólo fuera por egoismo, debía mantenerle a su lado.

-   Todavía te quiero – murmuró. Julian dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer, como deshuesado, sobre su cuello.

-   Gracias a Dios – declaró, riendo entre dientes -. Que conste que yo también te quiero. Pero si me haces pasar por esto otra vez, te enseñaré un par de cosas sobre tortura que no te enseñaron nunca en la Orden Obsidiana.

Garak sonrió.

-   Me considero advertido – y se encontró a sí mismo en un beso de vértigo hasta que Julian se echó a atrás y le miró por un largo momento.

-   Me imagino que se nos acabó la luna de miel.

-   ¿Perdón?

-   Es una expresión humana. Cuando la dicha en una relación desaparece después de un tiempo. Normalmente es mucho después de tres malditas semanas, pero contigo todo tiene que ser siempre diferente, ¿verdad?

-   Debo alegar que es culpa de tus padres, no mía.

-   Siempre tienes que culpar a alguien más. Además, acabo de recordar la verdadera razón por la que a los humanos les gusta “Romeo y Julieta”.

-   ¿La cual es?

-   Mueren antes de tener una discusión de verdad. Su historia de amor es perfecta. Un tanto nauseabundo si piensas en ello, ¿verdad?

-   Estoy de acuerdo. Absolutamente insípida – murmuró Garak, intentando no dejar escapar una risa entre dientes.

Julian sonrió perversamente y dió a Garak un violento y duro beso.

 

**FIN**

Mark

 

 


End file.
